Autumn
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: While Forest is fighting the shadow dragons Valentine must raise her young daughter by herself but when bad news comes about Forest Autumn takes things into her own paws.
1. In the garden

It was a beautiful morning in the dragon world and Autumn was bored. Autumn's orange brown scales sparkled in the sun as she went over to the river that her parents called the river of secrets. Autumn looked at her reflection she smiled at how colourful she was she had light blue wings, a slightly darker blue underbelly, light green spikes and tail tip, red horns and purple eyes "I'm bored" she said to her reflection.

"Well why don't you go and find Winter and Wolfclaw?" her mum Valentine asked. Valentine is a light pink dragon with a darker pink heart on her forehead, light blue horns bright yellow wings, green spikes and tail tip and had violet eyes.

"Because uncle Bolt said he was taking them out for the day" Autumn replied.

"Well why don't you help me pick some fruit off the trees after all they do have a lot of fruit on them" Valentine said.

"OK" Autumn said.

Forty minutes later the two had picked all the fruit from the trees "OK we have Apple's, Banana's, Mango's, Orange's, Peach's and Grape's from the trees and Blackberry's, Strawberry's, Raspberry's and Blueberry's from the bushes have we missed anything?" Valentine asked.

"What about the vegetables in the garden?" Autumn said.

"Of course how could I forget" Valentine said and went over to the garden "OK Carrot's, Cabbage's, Potato's, Mushroom's, Pea's and Broccoli" Valentine said Autumn pulled a face.

"Yuck I don't like Broccoli" she said.

"I know sweetheart neither do I" Valentine said.

"When will dad be back?" Autumn asked.

"I don't know" Valentine replied.

Autumn looked at the sky and sighed ever since her dad, Forest left to fight the shadow dragons she had rarely heard any news about him if she was lucky when she would go to the temple later maybe she would hear some news about her dad.

"I wish dad was back" Autumn said.

"So do I" Valentine agreed.

"Is it OK if I go to the temple?" Autumn asked.

"Of course it is I'll just put these away and then I'll come find you" Valentine replied.

Autumn ran as fast as she could to the edge of the river and leaped in making a big splash as she hit the water when she resurfaced she was in a deep forest Autumn knew her way to the temple from where she was.

"_I hope my friends are back early_" Autumn said to herself running towards the temple.

* * *

Note I don't own any Spyro characters in this story I do however own Autumn Valentine, Bolt, Winter, Forest and Wolfclaw


	2. At the temple

Autumn ran so fast that she almost skidded into the temple wall.

"Oops that was close" Autumn said.

"Be careful young Autumn" Cyril said.

Autumn nodded and walked into the temple.

"Autumn" a voice said before Autumn was knocked down by someone.

"Wolfclaw get off her" a small white dragoness with emerald green wings, light blue horns, tail tip and yellow eyes said.

"Oh OK Winter" Wolfclaw said getting off Autumn. Wolfclaw was a gold dragon with white horns, wings, light yellow spikes, tail tip and navy eyes.

"Your back early" Autumn said happy that her friends were back.

"Yeah dad left the food at home so we had to go back" Winter said smiling.

Autumn looked down "I miss my dad" she said.

"We all miss him Autumn" Terrador said making the trio of dragons jump.

"When will dad be back grandpa?" Autumn asked.

"I don't know Autumn all we can do is wait" Terrador replied.

"Winter Wolfclaw we have to get going" Moonlight called.

"Coming mum see you later Autumn" Winter said and ran off.

"Hey wait for me" Wolfclaw said running after his sister.

"Grandpa why did dad leave? " Autumn asked.

Terrador sighed "it's too complicated to explain to a young dragoness like yourself Autumn but your farther has gone off to help make the world a safer place for young dragons" Terrador explained.

When Valentine found Autumn she was sitting in the garden by herself.

"What am I going to do?" Valentine asked.

"Do about what?" Valentines younger sister Sappier asked. Sappier is a Sapphire coloured dragon with grey horns and tail tip, lime green wings spikes and sky blue eyes.

"Autumn" Valentine replied.

"She misses Forest Valentine you cant blame her for wanting him even though he isn't here" Sappier said.

"Like how we always wanted our dad" Valentine said.

"I'm sure Forest is doing well" Sappier said.

Meanwhile

Forest was resting in a small village near where his group were living. Forest is a brown dragon with green wings, horns, spikes, tail tip and gold eyes.

"Hey you alright Forest?" a gold dragon with silver wings, horns and tail tip asked.

"Yeah I'm just thinking about Valentine and Autumn Silverclaw" Forest said.

"I know what you mean I miss my mate Sunset too" Silverclaw said.

"Yeah but when we beat the shadow dragons we can both go back to our loved ones" Forest said.

"So you going to write them a letter to tell them how you are?" Silverclaw asked.

"Yeah" Forest replied.

"Same" Silverclaw said.

"Forest, Silverclaw your needed the shadow dragons are attacking". A grey dragon with orange horns, tail tip, spikes and hazel wings said.

"Well lets go" Forest said and followed Skycloud back.

Back at the temple

Valentine sat next to her daughter.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi mum" Autumn said playing with a bit of dirt.

"Autumn you shouldn't get dirty like that you only had a bath yesterday" Valentine said hiding a smile.

Autumn leaned against her mother.

"I want to see dad" Autumn said.

"I know sweetheart" Valentine said hugging Autumn tightly.

"I love you" Valentine whispered.

"I love you to mum" Autumn said before falling asleep.

* * *

Note I do NOT own any Spyro characters they all belong to their creators I do however own Forest, Valentine, Autumn, Silverclaw, Winter, Wolfclaw, Skycloud, Bolt, Sunset and Moonlight.


	3. The fight

Forest, Silverclaw and Skycloud flew back to their group and found shadow dragons attacking.

A fire dragon flew up to Forest and breathed shadow fire at him but Forest used an earth rocket to break the shadow dragons jaw.

"Dude your quite the fighter" Skycloud said.

"Runs in the family" Forest said.

Silverclaw was busy trying to defend himself against a fear dragon but Silverclaw got the upper paw using his electric powers.

"Good riddance to him" Silverclaw said.

"LOOK OUT!!" Skycloud called.

But it was to late Forest got knocked out by an ice dragoness.

Skycloud hit the dragoness with a fire blast making it retreat.

Silverclaw caught Forest just before he was about to hit the ground.

"Come on their retreating lets get him back" Silverclaw said.

**Meanwhile**

Back at the temple Valentine was watching the world go by.

"Hi Valentine" a black dragoness with white horns and a pink underbelly and wings said.

"Hi Cynder" Valentine said.

"How's everything going" Cynder asked.

"Fine I really miss Forest though" Valentine replied.

Cynder looked at Autumn and smiled.

"She's so sweet" Cynder said.

"Yeah" Valentine agreed.

"Valentine we all miss Forest nobody can blame you for missing him" Cynder said.

"I just hope he's safe" Valentine said.

Just then Autumn started to wake up".

"Hey sleepy head" Cynder said.

Autumn yawned and smiled.

"Hi" Autumn said trying not to yawn.

"How's my favourite niece?" Cynder asked tickling Autumn.

"I'm fine nana I'm fine" Autumn said laughing.

"That's what I like to hear" Cynder said.

"Valentine Cyril wants to see you" Spyro called.

"Can you watch Autumn for a bit?" Valentine asked.

"Sure" Cynder said.

"I wont be long" Valentine said and went off to find Cyril.

* * *

**I do not own any Spyro characters they all belong to the original creators but I do own Forest, Valentine, Autumn, Silverclaw and Skycloud.**


	4. The news

Valentine found Cyril in the main room of the temple.

"Valentine I'm afraid we have some bad news about Forest" he said.

Valentines heart started to beat faster "what's happened?" she asked.

"I'm afraid Forest has been knocked out cold by a shadow ice dragoness" Cyril replied.

Valentine almost fainted at the news.

"How?" was the only word she could say.

"Valentine we all know Forest is a strong fighter so you must not worry about him" Terrador said coming into the room.

"Forest was caught off guard it wasn't his fault but another dragon called Silverclaw managed to save him before he hit the ground" Cyril said.

"WHAT FOREST NEVER LETS HIS GUARD DOWN!!!" Terrador yelled.

"Forest is strong" Valentine said calmly.

Both dragons looked at Valentine with sympathy.

"I am sorry Valentine it isn't easy for any of us" Terrador said.

"Id better get back to Autumn". Valentine said.

She was just walking away when she realized something.

"When did you find out about Forest?" Valentine asked.

"Spyro saw it in the pool of visions" Cyril replied.

"OK thanks" Valentine said and went off to get Autumn.

**Meanwhile**

Silverclaw and Skycloud had brought Forest into the medical room for help.

"Mist we need your help Forest's been knocked out by a shadow dragon" Silverclaw said.

A ivy coloured dragoness looked at the two with concern.

"OK put him on the table I'll sort him out" she said.

Silverclaw put Forest on the table.

"I hope he'll be OK after this" Skycloud said.

"I'm sure he will he's the best fighter here Silverclaw said.

Mist took out a bottle of healing mist and gently put it on Forest's closed eye's, his nose and his neck.

"Give him a few minutes and he'll be right as rain" she said.

A few minutes later Forest started to wake up.

"Forest are you OK?" Mist asked.

"Mist? Why cant I see you?" Forest asked.

"Can you see us?" Skycloud asked.

"Yes but I cant see anything on my right side" Forest said slightly panicky.

"Hold still" Mist said gently examining him.

After a few minutes she sighed.

"I'm sorry Forest but when that dragon hit you.. your right eye became badly damaged I'm sorry Forest your blind in one eye" Mist said.

Forest looked up shocked.

"I cant be blind in one eye" he said trying not to believe it but he didn't have a choice it was true.

"What should we do? Forest cant fight with one eye" Skycloud said.

"I don't know but we're losing more dragons than I can count" Mist said.

Forest sighed "I miss you Valentine" he whispered as the sun set on that dreadful day.

* * *

**I do not own any Spyro characters they all belong to the original creators but I do own Forest, Valentine, Mist, Silverclaw and Skycloud.**


	5. Saving Winter and a new power

The next morning Valentine woke up with a bad feeling something had happened to Forest.

"Forest is strong and so am I" she reminded herself.

As she went down the stairs Valentine could hear Autumn playing outside.

Valentine smiled at Autumn she was trying to catch a butterfly in her small paws.

"Having fun?" Valentine asked.

Autumn nodded still trying to catch the butterfly.

"Come on we're going to the dragon city later" Valentine said.

Autumn beamed she loved going to the dragon city.

"What do you want for your breakfast?" Valentine asked.

"Mango's please" Autumn said.

"OK Mango's it is" Valentine said and went to get their breakfast.

"Thank you" Autumn said after she finished the Mango.

"No problem sweetheart" Valentine said.

A while later the two made their way to Warfang.

"What are we looking for mum?" Autumn asked.

"Something for your father when he returns" Valentine replied.

Out of nowhere the sound of trumpets could be heard.

Valentine and Autumn walked over to see a tall dark brown dragon standing in the centre of the city.

"What's going on?" Valentine asked a grey dragoness.

"Don't know he just came here" the dragoness replied.

The dragon rolled out a scroll and read it out.

"People of Warfang the dragon army needs more volunteers to help fight against the shadow dragons" he began.

Hearing about the shadow dragons some of the dragons held their children close.

"Because of the war we ask that if any dragon is willing to fight they must come forward" the dragon continued.

A few dragons stepped forward.

"However by a new law if any dragon family has more than one child they will be removed and put into the army by force if you don't cooperate" the dragon finished.

"Over my dead body" some of the dragons called.

"Let me go mama help" someone yelled.

Valentine looked and to her horror Winter was being carried away by a guard.

"WINTER!!" Moonlight yelled trying to get past the guards that were blocking her way.

"Let her go" Autumn said trying to help her friend.

A guard smiled at Autumn and picked her up by her wings.

"Let me go!" Autumn said before using a most unusual power.

Autumn used her power of earth and electricity to stun the guard making him drop her.

"AHHHH why you" the guard said.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!!!" Valentine yelled head butting him.

"Winter" Autumn said.

"Autumn help get mama" Winter called.

An ear piercing roar was heard as Cyril appeared.

"Law or no law get your claws off my grand daughter" he said.

The guard that was holding Winter let her go and Winter ran to her grand father petrified.

Valentine stood over Autumn protecting her.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves taking helpless dragons who are too young to understand about this war and expect them to fight. They are our future and not to be thrown into a war zone" Valentine said.

"She's right it isn't up to you what we do with our children" the grey dragoness agreed.

Moonlight walked up to the dark brown dragon.

"I suggest you leave" she growled.

The dragon and guards left that second.

Valentine hugged Autumn tightly.

"Oh my Autumn I'm so glad they didn't hurt you" Valentine said crying.

"Your daughter has a very uncommon power you know" the grey dragoness said.

Valentine looked up.

"Yes thank you for helping me" Valentine said.

"It was no problem my name is Soot by the way" Soot said.

"Mum how did I do that?" Autumn asked.

"Well young dragon you have an ability known as a duel element" Soot said.

Valentine looked shocked.

"But a duel element dragon is only born once ever ninety generations" Valentine said.

"Yes I was the last duel element dragon to be born my elements are wind and ice and I'm willing to pass on what I know to your daughter" Soot said.

Valentine was unsure about what to say but she saw Cyril nod at her.

"OK" Valentine said.

"Good Autumn can start tomorrow when she is rested" Soot said.

"You may use the training room in the Dragon Temple if you wish" Cyril said.

"Thank you… young Autumn your training will start tomorrow in the training room" Soot said and went off.

* * *

**I do not own any Spyro characters they all belong to the original creators but I do own Moonlight, Valentine, Soot, Winter and Autumn.**


	6. Training

The next morning Autumn woke up early read to train.

"Are you ready Autumn?" Soot asked when Autumn came in the training room.

"Yes" Autumn replied.

"Good... your powers are more powerful than any normal attack young Autumn so you must concentrate your attacks" Soot said.

"I'll try" Autumn said.

"Good, now close your eye's, feel your energy flow through you" Soot said.

Autumn did as she was told she felt her power build up inside her.

"Now release your energy on these dummy's" Soot said.

Autumn reared up and released a powerful blast of earth and electricity at the dummy, it exploded on contact with Autumn's power.

"Good Autumn but you must not let your powers control you remember that" Soot said.

A while later Autumn had finished her training.

"Well done Autumn you have done well" Soot said.

"Thank you Soot" Autumn said.

"That's all right young Autumn you are a very good student" Soot said.

"Hi Autumn how was it?" Winter asked.

"It really takes it out of you" Autumn replied.

"It will do at first but after a while you will get used to it" Soot explained.

"I'm glad it went well" Valentine said coming in with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong mum?" Autumn asked.

"Your father's been in an accident" Valentine replied.

"Is he OK?" Autumn asked.

"Well Autumn he cant see anything out of one eye" Valentine said.

"Will he be OK?" Autumn asked.

"Yes but he wont be able to see anything out of his left eye ever again" Valentine replied.

**Meanwhile**

Forest had woken up with a terrible headache, he groaned as he sat up.

"Hey how you feeling?" Skycloud asked.

"Terrible I feel like i've been punched in the head" Forest replied rubbing his head.

"Your head will hurt, Mist told me to give you this" Skycloud said giving Forest some herbs.

"Thanks whats with all the noise outside?" Forest asked.

"I don't know I'll go see" Skycloud replied.

Skycloud went out side and saw Roger the dark brown dragon that had gone to find new recruits in Warfang the day before.

"Hey how did it go?" Skycloud asked.

"Not well" Roger replied.

"What happened?" Forest asked.

Roger explained what happened with the guards.

"What did your guard do?" Skycloud asked.

"Well before he could do anything this light pink dragoness head butted him telling him to stay away from her daughter" Roger replied.

Forest smiled "Valentine" he said.

"Who?" Roger asked.

"My mate and I suggest you do what she says and stay away from her and Autumn" Forest said almost growling.

"Ohhhh your guard got his rear kicked by his mate" Silverclaw said laughing.

"Shut up" Roger said.

"Guy's knock it off" Forest said.

"Fine" Roger said.

"I'm glad Valentine did what she did to protect Autumn and her friend Winter" Forest said and started to walk off.

"Your daughter's the duel element dragon" Roger said.

Forest shot round.

"What?!" he asked.

"Your daughter is a duel element dragon" Roger said and told the rest of the news.

Skycloud and Silverclaw looked at Forest shocked.

"Dude" Silverclaw said.

"My Autumn" Forest said smiling.

"Mate you can only see out of one eye and your smiling" Roger said.

"Well if your daughter is going to be a powerful dragoness when she grows up yes you would be smiling even if you cant see out of your left eye" Forest said.

"Well I must say Forest, I'm impressed you have a very great responsibility when you return to your mate" Silverclaw said.

"Yeah I miss them so much though" Forest said.

"Come on guy's we shouldn't be arguing or fighting each other remember who we're fighting" Skycloud said.

"Skycloud's right its the shadow dragons we should be fighting, not each other" Forest agreed.

**Back at the temple**

Valentine was preparing her and Autumn's dinner.

"What would you like to have Autumn?" Valentine asked.

"Can I have deer please" Autumn replied.

"OK" Valentine said smiling.

"How was training?" Valentine asked.

"tiring"Autumn replied.

"Awww sweetheart" Valentine said hugging her daughter.

"Mum" Autumn said laughing.

"Yes" Valentine said.

"I Love you" Autumn said hugging her mum back.

* * *

**I do not own any spyro characters in this story but I do own Autumn, Valentine, Forest, Skycloud, Silverclaw, Mist, Roger, Winter and Soot.**


	7. Nine month's later

Nine months have passed since Autumn began her training.

Autumn had almost completed her training and Valentine was getting more worried about Forest and her daughter.

"I wish dad was back" Autumn said.

"So do I" Valentine said flicking some water with her tail.

"What's wrong mum?" Autumn asked.

"It's nothing Autumn" Valentine sighed.

"I wish I was with dad" Autumn said.

"So do I" Valentine agreed.

"Knock knock anyone home?" Moonlight called.

"Hi Moonlight" Valentine said without looking up.

"Valentine don't be all miserable Forest wouldn't want to see you like this" Moonlight said.

"And I've just heard something that will make you happy" Moonlight added.

"Go on then I'm dieing to know" Valentine said sarcastically.

"Where Forest is at the moment are going to allow the solder to return to their home for a week if they want" Moonlight said.

"How would know something like that?" Valentine asked.

"Because I told her" a voice said.

"Daddy your back" Autumn said running over to Forest.

"FOREST" Valentine said happily.

"Hey did you miss me?" Forest asked picking Autumn up.

"Yes we missed you lots" Autumn replied.

"Only a whole lot I've been so worried about you Forest" Valentine replied hugging Forest.

"I'll see you later" Moonlight called.

"Thank you" Valentine said.

"So what have I missed" Forest asked putting Autumn down.

"Nothing much Autumn's the new duel element dragon" Valentine began.

"I heard" Forest said.

"And I've been worrying about you everyday" Valentine finished.

"I really missed you two" Forest said.

"And we've missed you" Valentine said.

A while later Autumn had to go practice her powers.

"I'll see you later" Autumn called.

"OK Autumn see you soon" Valentine called back.

"So what do you want to do?" Forest asked.

Valentine whispered something to Forest.

"You cheeky dragoness" Forest said.

Valentine smiled but their talk was cut short.

Later that day.

When Autumn returned her home was destroyed.

"Wh-what happened? MUM DAD WHERE ARE YOU?" Autumn called.

She then noticed a piece of paper.

Autumn picked it up and read it aloud

_Dear Duel dragoness…_

_I have heard about your powers and have decided to see if they are true._

_I have taken your parents and destroyed your home just to make sure you come. Meet me in the enchanted forest at two o'clock be there or you will never see your parents again._

_Sighed_

_S.F_

"_SF who's that_?" Autumn asked.

"I've got to save them" Autumn said and ran off to the enchanted forest.

* * *

Note I dont own any Spyro characters in this story I do however own Moonlight, Valentine, Forest and Autumn

Also if you read The saerch for Sappire you will know who's comming back.


	8. Autumn vs SilverFang

Autumn made her way into the enchanted forest to find her parents.

"Ok Autumn its up to you don't forget what Soot taught you" she said wandering deeper into the woods.

Meanwhile Forest and Valentine woke up in a small cage.

"What happened?" Forest asked.

"I don't know lets just try to get out of here" Valentine said.

Forest tried to get up but couldn't.

"Err Val there's a problem in your plan" Forest said.

"What?" Valentine asked.

"I'm stuck" Forest replied.

"How do you….uh oh" Valentine said realizing what Forest meant.

"Well this is awkward" Forest said.

"Please don't let Autumn see us like this" Valentine said.

"If she makes it past me first then you can worry" a voice said.

"No… no your dead I killed you with my own power's YOUR DEAD" Valentine yelled knowing who the voice belonged to.

A tall person wearing a silver mask and black robe walked up to the cage his sword held tightly in his left fist.

"What's wrong Valentine? You look like you've seen a ghost" the person said in a deep voice.

"I'm having a nightmare your not real anymore I killed you this isn't real" Valentine said.

"Oh but it is real" the man said.

"LET US OUT SILVERFANG!!!!!!!!!!" Valentine roared.

"Never your daughter will have to kill me first" SilverFang hissed.

"You keep her out of this" Valentine said.

Meanwhile Autumn had heard Valentines roar and went over to where she heard the roar.

When she saw her parent's in a cage and SilverFang talking to them Autumn used her power to hit SilverFang in his behind.

"OWWWWWW you will pay for that" SilverFang said looking at Autumn who was in her fighting position.

Autumn leapt into the air and shot multiple earth and electric attacks at SiverFang.

SilverFang used his sword to defend himself against the first attack.

Autumn's attack seemed to have a mind of it's own and changed coarse breaking the cage that Valentine and Forest were held in.

"Three against one" Valentine said.

"That's what you think" SilverFang said and blew a whistle.

Second's later shadow dragons appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh no your not" Forest growled shooting an earth rocket at the dragons.

Autumn continued to use her attacks on SilverFang.

"You don't give up do you?" SilverFang asked.

Autumn growled head butting him back down to the ground.

Valentine was trying to defend herself against seven shadow dragons.

"Well light dragon we meet again" a dark red dragon said.

Valentine used an electric fury but it only stunned the dragons for a second.

"You'll have to do better than that" the dark red dragon said.

Another shadow dragon struck Valentine forcing her head first into a tree knocking her out.

That did it for Autumn using every ounce of energy in her body she used a earth electric fury.

The fury was so powerful it destroyed all the shadow dragons and weakened SilverFang.

"How?" SilverFang asked when he saw Autumn standing in front of him.

Forest used his most powerful earth rocket attack to defeat SilverFang once and for all.

"It's over it's finally over" Forest said.

Autumn looked around and saw Valentine's still body.

"MUM!" Autumn yelled running over to Valentine.

"Valentine" Forest said sadly.

Autumn stood over her mother's still body.

* * *

Note I do not own any spyro characters in this story I do however own Valentine, AUtumn Forest and SilverFang.


	9. Five years later

Five years have passed since SilverFang was defeated.

Since then the war had been won by the light dragons.

Autumn is now ten, Winter and Wolfclaw are nine and Autumn has a small brother to play with.

One morning some old friends arrived at Autumn's rebuilt house.

"Skycloud, Silverclaw it's grate to see ya" Forest said.

"You to how's everyone doing?" Skycloud asked.

"Fine how's thing's where you are?" Forest asked.

"Fine" Skycloud replied.

Silverclaw went over to the river where Autumn was teaching her brother Firedrake how to fish.

Firedrake is an orange dragon with blue wings, green horns, spikes and gold tail tip.

"Hello young dragon's what are you doing?" Silverclaw asked.

"Autumn's teaching me how to fish" Firedrake replied his amber eyes looking exited.

"Watch carefully Firedrake" Autumn said and showed her brother how to catch a fish with the end of his tail.

"Well your tail is more pointed so it will work better for you" Autumn said.

"I'm glad thing's are going well for you" Skycloud said.

"Thanks" Forest said.

"Hello Skycloud" Valentine said.

"Hi Valentine how are you?" Skycloud asked.

"I'm fine how are you?" Valentine asked.

"I'm fine as well thank you I still cant believe we won the war thanks to Valentine" Skycloud said.

"What do you mean?" Valentine asked.

"Well it turns out that SilverFang was leading the shadow dragons and when Autumn defeated him they were left without a leader" Skycloud explained.

"Hi Valentine I see your horn has grown back" Silverclaw said.

"Yes but you can still see where that shadow dragon broke it" Valentine said rubbing her right horn.

Just then they heard Autumn and Firedrake scream but a few seconds later it turned into laughter.

When Forest went to see what had happened he saw Autumn and Firedrake laughing and Winter swimming in the river she was laughing her head off.

Autumn then jumped into the river splashing Winter.

"Got you back" Autumn said.

"Oh yeah two can play that game" Winter said and flung a wing full of water at Autumn.

"What are you doing?" Forest asked.

"Winter got us wet" Firedrake replied.

"Oh so that's why your splashing about" Forest said.

Suddenly someone push Forest into the river.

Everyone burst out laughing.

Autumn and Winter were laughing so much they had to get out of the river.

When Forest resurfaced he saw Valentine with a triumphant look on her face.

"She got you good Forest" Silverclaw called.

"Oh ha ha very funny" Forest said trying not to laugh himself.

"He's laughing" Firedrake said trying to catch his breath.

"Enjoy your swim?" Valentine asked sitting down at the edge of the river.

"Might of" Forest said before he pulled Valentine into the water.

"HEY" Valentine said getting out of the river.

"Enjoy your swim?" Forest asked climbing out as well.

Valentine thought for a minute and pushed Forest back into the water.

"OK point taken" Forest said.

Valentine helped Forest out of the water.

"That was funny" Autumn said.

"Yeah" Winter agreed.

A while later Skycloud and Silverclaw had to go home.

"We'll see you soon" Skycloud said.

"OK be careful" Forest said.

"We will see you soon" Silverclaw said and flew off home.

"Take care of those two" Skycloud said and walked back to his home.

"So what would you like to do now?" Forest asked.

"Shhhh" Valentine said pointing to Autumn, Winter and Firedrake who were fast asleep.

"I'll tell Bolt and Moonlight Winter will be spending the night here" Forest said and went off.

Valentine walked over to the sleeping dragon's and smiled.

Valentine listened to the sounds around her all she could hear were the crickets.

A small firefly landed on Valentine's horn.

Valentine yawned and sat next to her daughter.

"Saviour of the light dragon's sleep well" Valentine whispered.

When forest got back Valentine was fast asleep too.

Forest smiled "Sleep well" he whispered and fell asleep next to Firedrake as the moon appeared in the silent sky.

The end.


End file.
